


First Dance

by StarsScribble



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Crew as Family, Female Craig, Genderbending, M/M, Marriage, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 07:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10849092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsScribble/pseuds/StarsScribble
Summary: “I love you,” he whispers under his breath as the loves of his life walks down the aisle to the man he is paid to assassinate.





	First Dance

**Author's Note:**

> So for this prompt I choose to make Craig a woman and called her Carrie.

It was a small simple wedding, in a small church out in the Los Santos’ desert. Tyler had commented when Carrie showed the crew the church that it remembered him of Kill Bill. There were other mumbles in agreement but Carrie brought up the fact that she couldn’t have a fancy wedding. Since she was not only in a crew but was marrying someone else who was in a crew. You heard right the Banana Bus Crew’s very own hacker Carrie Thompson was marrying someone else in a crew. Wyatt was his name and he was the leader of the Saber Crew. It was a decent sized crew considering Wyatt’s family were part of the rich upper crust of Los Santos. Truth be told Tyler hated Wyatt’s guts the main reason being him taking Carrie from not only the Banana Bus Crew but from him. Ever since Tyler and Carrie were teens he was in love with the girl. She was sassy, smart, and god did he love that accent. He would do anything for that girl and has. If anyone else called at 1 in the morning they would get chewed out, told to fuck off, and get hung up on. However, if she was the one calling he would just listen to what she had to say. 

Tyler glanced up to the altar, Marcel was standing in the middle since he, for whatever reason, became an Ordained Minister online. Marcel looked at him, the two had talked before coming to the church. Marcel told Tyler that he should tell Carrie about this feeling befoe the wedding, but Tyler couldn’t. She seemed so happy with Wyatt that he didn’t want to mess that up. He shook his head at Marcel before looking away to see Wyatt. He stood to the right of Marcel as he talked with his best man. Tyler’s eyes moved to Wyatt’s crew it was smaller than the Banana Bus Crew so they were easily outnumbered, then again everyone was packing heat under their suit coats and dresses. 

Soon the music started to play and everyone stood and looked towards the entrance of the chapel. Carrie’s two bridesmaids Chrissy and Simone walked out with two of Wyatt’s men. Finally, Carrie walked out, Evan was giving her away since he was the leader of the Crew and stated that it would only be fair. Tyler was glad Carrie agreed to that and didn’t ask him because there was no way he could give her away willing. 

Her dress was amazing, a white floor length semi-sweetheart A-line dress; with a pumpkin orange ribbon that was tied off into a bow on the right side around her waist. Her short brown hair was curled up and bounced every time she moved. There was no noise of heels because she refused to wear them. A simple bouquet in her right hand and her left arm looped around Evan’s right arm. Tyler couldn’t take his eyes off her, as she passed by their eyes met. God did those chocolate brown eyes shine, and Tyler wanted to pick her up and run off with her. Tyler would do anything for her, he really would have and he never wanted to see her hurt.  
“I love you,” he whispers under his breath as the loves of his life walked down the aisle to the man he is paid to assassinate.

That’s right someone had hired him to kill Wyatt, of course, he didn’t know it when he took the job. Since he took it Tyler couldn’t simply drop it that wasn’t him at all. Tyler planned to give Carrie and Wyatt their honeymoon let them be a happy couple for a week before he ruined everything. Tyler sat down when everyone else did, he listened as Marcel spoke, and as the couple exchanged their vows. Marcel looked towards Tyler when said he spoke.  
“If anyone has something to say about this union. Speak now or forever hold your peace.” Tyler didn’t speak up; no one spoke up. Marcel looked away from him and back to the couple.  
“I now pronounce you man and wife.” Tyler felt someone tap his shoulder looking over he saw that it was Brock. Brock lend close and whisper to him.  
“Something about to go down. Have your gun ready.” Tyler sent him a confused look but nodded. Tuning back in as Marcel told the couple that they could kiss.

There were a few claps on the bride’s side but most of the cheering came from the groom’s side seeing as they just got one of the top hackers in Los Santos in their crew now. As they pulled away and looked towards the person gather Tyler saw a smirk playing on Carrie’s face. It was what Tyler name the devil smirk. Something was up, then out of nowhere Wyatt started to sway before following over. As his best man moved to check him. Tyler watched as Marcel pull a gun and shot the man in the head. That was it everyone on the bride’s side had their guns pulled aiming at the groom’s side. Wyatt’s men were in shock, few moved to get their guns but with warning shots, they stopped.  
“Alright,” Carrie started as took a napkin from Simone wiping off her lipstick. “You have two choices, boys.” As she finished wiping the lipstick off her lips and fold the napkin up.  
“Join the Banana Bus Crew or die. There is no third choice.”   
“Why would we want to join you!? You just killed Wyatt!” One of the men yelled.  
“If that’s your answer. Evan.” Carrie looked towards their leader, Evan smiled lightly before yelling at them to lighten up. 

Bullet holes and blood littered the right wall of the church, the blood stained the floor as unmoving corpses laid there. Carrie pulled out a set of keys and a wallet from Wyatt, on the key ring was an USB. Everyone else in the crew was heading out of the church planning to light it up to cover up their tracks. Carrie moved towards Tyler who was waiting for her at the entrance.  
“It was all a setup?” Tyler asked. “The relationship. The wedding.”  
“Yes. He has some information on an allied crew that we couldn’t have coming out. This was the only time he would bring out the USB.”  
“You could have let me in on it.” Carrie smiled as she headed out of the chapel, Tyler followed. Once far enough away they set the church up in flames. The orange flames mixing with the setting sun.  
“You're a bad actor Ty. You just are. Besides I enjoyed seeing you pine over me thinking I was going to be someone else’s woman.” Tyler chuckled as he pulled Carrie close to him looking down at her.  
“You are a little devil you know that.” Carrie smiled nodding in response, leaning down their lips met. A cheer from the crew around them could be heard, along with the sirens of the firefighters and police.  
“Shit!” Evan said before everyone rushed towards their or somebodies else’s car. Tyler quickly pulled Carrie towards his car. Once in they tore out of the dirt parking lot with the other members, Evan leading them as they left the burning church behind.  
“So can I get your first dance?” Tyler asked looked at Carrie. Carrie snorted pushing Tyler’s face to look towards the road.  
“You’re such a dork.”


End file.
